


laughter lines

by cordsycords



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, Eyeliner, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordsycords/pseuds/cordsycords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian had always used kohl when doing his eyeliner. Or, Killian Jones' adventure with liquid eyeliner</p>
            </blockquote>





	laughter lines

She wakes up at 8 in the morning on a Saturday. The sun is now up, peeking through her bedroom window drapes and falling onto her face, her skin becoming comfortably warm from the heat. She keeps her eyes closed for a while, content to lay there until the world decides that it needs her again. Surprisingly, nothing if not bad happened in Storybrooke since the Wicked Witch had been defeated. For the first time in a while, Emma was finally allowed to to live her life without the added pressures of her Saviour status. And it was wonderful.

 

Slowly, without opening her eyes, she began to stretch her limbs to the other side of the bed, seeking the warmth if the other body that would be lying there. Instead, her hand was met with cold sheets, meaning that her bed partner had probably woken up a while before she had. Sighing softly she retracted her hand, grabbing the covers to pull them over her body so she could focus on re-entering the blissful embrace of sleep.

 

Ever since they started dating (she didn't like using that word, it sounded too juvenile) she had become used to Killian's habit of waking up in the early hours of morning. His years in the navy and subsequently as a pirate had made sure that no matter the day, he rose when the sun did. At first when he did so he would immediately climb out if her bed and start his day. About a month into their relationship, Emma was able to convince him to stay in bed until she had woken up as well.

 

The first time this occurred was also a Saturday morning, she had woken up to the feel of his breath against her nose, scrunching it close to her face because it tickled. Killian had chuckled at the face she had made. She opened her eyes to see his staring back at her. When she did, he nervously looked away, then back at her, biting his lip. She smiled softly, and pecked him on the lips. When she leaned back again, he was smiling softly at her, his hand reaching out and caressing her cheek as he continued to stare.

 

They didn’t leave their bed until noon that day.

 

The pull of sleep had almost fully encompassed her when she started to hear a deep mumble coming from down the hallway. Confused, she quickly sat up on the bed, some strands of hair falling in front of her eyes.

 

“Bloody hell!”

 

Emma chuckled to herself as she kicked her legs from out of the covers and placed them on the floor. She picked up a ponytail from her nightstand and put her hair in bun while she walked out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom. The bathroom’s door was halfway closed, and the light was on, she slowly pushed it open to see Killian standing in front of the sink, leaning close to the mirror, his forehead almost touching the smooth glass. His handless arm was pressed tightly to his naked chest, revealing a multitude of scars that covered his body, as well as a dusting of hair that led from his chest to under the nice pair of red plaid flannel pajamas that she had convinced him to wear.

“Gods be damned.” He cursed to himself again,

 

It took her a second to realise the origin of his frustration. Clutched tightly in his hand, and angled at his eyelid, was her small bottle of black liquid eyeliner. He was obviously trying to use it as a substitute for the kohl he used to so fondly wear on his eyes before they had gotten together. He had stopped applying it after she had seen him without it for the first time since she had met him.

 

“You look younger like that.” She had told him.

 

“Is that a compliment, love?”

 

“Well, for a three-hundred-year-old pirate, you need as much help as you can get.” She had joked. The next day, the eyeliner was gone, and the day after that, and so on.

 

She wondered what had made him want to use again, until he turned his head to the side and she saw the black liner that she was used to seeing neatly applied to the edge of his eyelid was currently smudged around his entire eye, making him look like he had just gotten into a fight.

 

She laughed right loud as she leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms in front of her chest. His eyes moved swiftly from looking straight in the mirror to out the corner of his left eye, staring at her.

 

“Are you going to help me, love, or shall you just sit there and laugh at my current predicament.”

 

“I think you’re out of practice.” She joked.

 

“Nonsense, love, I was doing this before you were born.” He rebutted, then continued with his work. She walked over to him, putting her hands on his face to force him to turn his head toward her. There were black dots along his face, where the liner had grazed his skin.

 

“Come here, pirate, I’ll show you how it’s done.” She took the liner from his hands, then puts her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to sit down on the toilet seat. Then, she opened the cupboard behind the mirror, grabbing a put cotton balls and the makeup remover. Coating one the balls with the liquid, she knelt down in front of Killian, cradling his chin in her left hand.

 

“Close your eyes.” He complied, gently closing them as he let her wash the makeup from his face. Afterwards, she held the bottle of eyeliner gently in her fingers, and began to slowly drag the small brush across his left eyelid. He gasped when the cold liquid touched his skin. Carefully trying to make the line as thin as possible, she continued with the tops of his eyes.

 

“Open.” She commanded gently. He did so, and then she continued with painting the underside of his eyes. As she did so, his deep blue eyes bore into hers, though she did not look back at him, too focused on her work. His breath had started to quicken slightly.

When she finished, she pulled back from his face, checking to see if her work was even. He continued to stare at her. The eyeliner had a different affect on his eyes than his usual kohl did. While the kohl was powder, this was liquid, and made his eyes sharper, bringing out the bright blue of his irises.

 

“How do I look?” He asked.

 

“Like a pirate.” She replied, “Here let me…” Trailing off, she reached onto the counter, grabbing a small mirror to show him her work.

 

“Very nice, Swan,” he said after admiring himself for a few seconds, “I should make you do this everyday.”

 

“Don’t count on it buddy.” She chuckled. He smiled at her, his entire face lighting up, even with his dark-rimmed eyes. She slowly got up from her knees, reaching for his hand to help him up.

 

She led him down the hallway and back to the bedroom.

  
“Now come back to bed, pirate. It’s a Saturday and I fully intend on keeping you there till that eyeliner comes off.”


End file.
